


Lucius' Rose.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: When Lucius leaves Hogwarts, Narcissa takes up his mantle.





	Lucius' Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ lucissa and flowers?

Narcissa steps slowly into the greenhouse, sliding the door shut behind her. She wears her dragonhide boots, and they press into the mulch of the floor below. Greenhouse 3 smells pungently of ozone and thick leaves, and flowers: ordinarily, she would wrinkle her nose, but it reminds her of Lucius, and she smiles as she moves further into the greenhouse. 

It is warm, and humid, and she seeks out, in the corner, the plot of Kissing Roses. Narcissa is far from a natural Herbologist - she had never seen the point in it until she had heard Lucius singing a lullaby to the Choral Bushes a year ago, soothing them down to bed before the two of them had walked inside… It feels odd, to be back at Hogwarts without Lucius - it is late in October now, and it has yet to normalise in her head. Three years is not so long to be apart, and yet she feels her heart  _ache_ …

So too does the Kissing Rose. Kissing Roses are affectionate plants, leaving kisses and nuzzles upon the hands of their gardeners, but the largest Kissing Rose of the greenhouse is sickly, now, its white petals turning grey.

Lucius had looked after the Kissing Roses for the past two years. Captain of the Herbology Club…

“Hello,” Narcissa says softly. The Kissing Roses each nose up toward her, but the big one - the white one, Lucius’ Rose - remains quite still. Narcissa bites her lip, looking back around the greenhouse, which is quite empty, but for her. This is sentimental of her, sentimental and  _ridiculous_ , but wouldn’t it be such a shame, if the Kissing Rose died, in Lucius’ absence? If it pined itself to death?

Narcissa takes up a stool, wiping soil from it, and she perches delicately on its seat, drawing the letter from Lucius from her robe. Immediately, Lucius’ Rose leans in, sniffing the tell-tale scent of Lucius’ cologne, and Narcissa gently draws her fingers over its broad head, feeling the softness of the petals.

“Shall I read it to you?” Narcissa asks quietly. The Rose nudges its tip against her temple, reserved but gentle…

“ _Dearest Narcissa_ ,” she reads quietly. “ _How I ache to be apart from you.”_  

                                                      —

“What have you been doing with the Kissing Roses, Miss Black?” Professor Hayden asks, some weeks later. “They’ve sprung right back to life!”

“Just talking to them, Professor,” Narcissa says, shrugging her shoulders. “Like Lucius used to.”

“Well, twenty points to Slytherin!” he says, patting her shoulder, and he moves away. Narcissa’s lip twitches, and she looks back to the Mandragora she is meant to be repotting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
